bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Soldier Haido
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860127 |no = 8257 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 182 |animation_idle = 44 |animation_move = 44 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 22, 27, 32, 37, 42, 47, 52, 57, 62, 112, 117, 122, 127, 132, 137, 142 |normal_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 5, 8, 10, 11, 13, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 22, 27, 32, 37, 42, 47, 52, 57, 62, 112, 117, 122, 127, 132, 135, 138, 142 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 5, 8, 8, 10, 10, 10, 11 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 22, 27, 32, 37, 42, 47, 52, 57, 62, 112, 115, 118, 122, 127, 132, 135, 138, 142 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 5, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 9 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 0 |description = Haido was made by the elves in Nick's workshop as a secret gift to show their appreciation for his hard work. Built with superhuman skill in singing magical songs that washed away one's anger and fatigue, the toy soldier was almost ready for his debut when disaster struck. In the dying embers of the workshops' wreckage, he arose with a child-like naivete, eager to sing songs of joy to any who could hear while his innocent eyes clouded his perception of the death around him. Deciding that haste in finding Nick was the best course of action, Haido made his way across the forest in a rather clumsy fashion. The first place he came across was a village that had been attacked by the bandits, and in its blackened ruins, he sang a song to ease their pain. His inability to relate to human fragility and mortality, however, made him a figure of suspicion among the survivors. Nevertheless, he felt that he had done some good, and continued on his path. Soon, he came across a group of rough individuals--a turn of fortunes for the itinerant wanderer, for hidden in the bushes nearby was the object of his search. |summon = Hello! I'm happy to meet you! Have a song for the season! |fusion = One and a two and a one-two three-four! |evolution = | hp_base = 5135 |atk_base = 1613 |def_base = 1777 |rec_base = 1915 | hp_lord = 7335 |atk_lord = 2304 |def_lord = 2538 |rec_lord = 2736 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = A Happy Tune |lsdescription = 40% boost to Def and max HP, probable 15% reduction of damage taken, hugely boosts BB gauge fill rate & restores HP each turn |lsnote = 15% chance to reduce damage, 40% BC efficacy & heal 600-800 + 10% Rec |bb = Countdown to Party |bbdescription = Greatly restores HP, removes all status ailments & gradually restores HP for 3 turns |bbnote = Heal 3000-3500 + 32.4% Rec instantly, heal 2500-3000 + 10% Rec gradually |bbtype = Heal |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Unforgettable Chorus |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, boosts Atk, Def of Dark types for 3 turns, activates Dark barrier & gradually restores HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 80% Atk/Def for Dark types, 2500 HP Dark barrier & heal 2500-3000 + 10% Rec gradually |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = All Together Now |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, negates elemental damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & activates Dark barrier |ubbnote = Fills 50 BC & activates 15,000 HP barrier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Silent Soliloquy |esitem = |esdescription = Hugely boosts BB gauge each turn |esnote = Fills 3 BC |evofrom = |evointo = 860128 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 60344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 60123 |evomats5 = 60123 |evomats6 = 60123 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = |evoitem = Toy Medal |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Winter Login Campaign 2016 - Day 10 *Exchange Hall Free Giveaway (Special Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}